


You Are My One And Only

by Dont_come_at_mE



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Boys In Love, Declarations Of Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 09:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23849176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_come_at_mE/pseuds/Dont_come_at_mE
Summary: "Does that brain of yours ever stop thinking?"Casual love confession.It's litterally 5 o'clock in the morning and I can't sleep, I don't even know if it makes sense, I just randomly came up with this.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 8
Kudos: 75





	You Are My One And Only

"I thought Spot would have liked the new bed, but she does not seem to appreciate the texture of the white fabric" said Data, rambling about his new findings on Spot's habits.

Geordi smiled, quietly listening to him as they worked on the broken panel in engineering.

Sometimes, when Geordi was under a lot of stress due to the precarious conditions of some vital part of the ship, he would snap at him for this little habit of his, but he would always regret it and apologize immediately after the problem had been solved.  
But on the good days, Geordi thought he could listen to him talking about anything for hours without ever getting tired of hearing his voice.  
Rambling Data was actually really adorable.

"That is why I replicated a second one, I thought it would -Here is the screw you are looking for, Geordi- I thought it would look interesting as a room decor" Data went on, screwing the red panel back on the wall.

"That brain of yours is always working on something, uh? Does it ever stop thinking?" Giggled Geordi as he put his tools back in the metal box. 

"Actually, it does" said Data.

Geordi turned around to face him, he raised one eyebrow and waited for him to continue.

"Sometimes, when we are together, I stop thinking about everything else.  
Sometimes you are the only thought in my mind" he said casually, picking up the box from the ground.

"Are you okay, Geordi?" Asked Data, worriedly as he noticed the engineer was clenching his chest.

"Uh, NO?! I was making a joke but you just said the sweetest thing ever and I love you so much, I think I'm gonna cry now" he said, his voice quivering as he threw his arms around his boyfriend and hid his face in the crook of his neck.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?"

Data's mind buzzed pleasantly.  
A tiny smile formed on his lips as he reciprocated the hug.  
His mind was still.  
_Geordi_.

**Author's Note:**

> This was litterally my whole plot from the notes:  
> "Does that brain of yours ever stop thinking?" Asks Gee, playfully.  
> "It does sometimes but only when I am with you. I can only think about you and northing else"  
> Gee drops everything and turns around, kinda emotional.  
> "I was trying to make a joke and you turned that into the sweetest thing ever, I think I'm gonna cry now"
> 
> Like?? That's what my mind comes up with and manages to finish at 3 am, when I litterally have 5 big unfinished projects :(:(


End file.
